On a cliff
by Marea67
Summary: Scotty needs 'time out' with Kevin after "4.21 - Where there's smoke...". Again strong reference to 1.07 "Northern Exposure"


**On a cliff**

**Author**: marea67  
**Characters**: Scotty, Kevin  
**Rating**: PG-13 (for suggestion)  
**Disclaimer:** Brothers & Sisters doesn't belong to me  
**Summary**: Scotty needs 'time out' with Kevin after "4.21 - Where there's smoke...". Again strong reference to 1.07 "Northern Exposure"

"This _is_ a beautiful place." Kevin sighs.  
"It used to be one of my favorite places to come to, when I felt down or angry. It's so peaceful here." They are together, Kevin is in Scotty's arms, his back resting comfortably against Scotty's chest.  
Though it's a rather chilly day, they are both dressed warm enough. It's been so busy lately, hat Scotty had felt the need to get out of the loft for a while and, despite the cold weather, Kevin is glad he came along. This place, on top of the cliffs, somewhere along the coast, is so pretty.  
The wind comes from the sea, so that the traffic noises in the far distance cannot reach them. At the same time the sea is wild and the waves crash magnificently on the rocks below. The ocean is grey and white and Kevin can almost feel her power, even while looking down on her from this high place.  
"I wish the weather had been better." Scotty quietly says, hoping that Kevin isn't too cold. Though Scotty doesn't mind the stormy winds, he is not always sure about how Kevin feels about it. All depending on his moods, Kevin can either nag about it the whole way back home or just go with it and love it…  
"You're right, we needed this 'time out' for ourselves and I don't care if it's cold, I'm warm and good here in your arms…" Kevin smiles sweetly and turns his head to give Scotty a little kiss. Scotty holds him a little tighter for a few seconds, then releases his grip. He knows, somewhere deep inside, that Kevin needs his love and tenderness right now.  
They remain both quiet and enjoy the scenery before them, until Scotty suddenly says:  
"You know, it was really hard to be back at that ranch your family used to own. I could not believe how vivid those memories still were."  
"I'm sorry…. I really treated you badly that weekend."  
"Yes… You did.. but I could have taken the time to try and understand what your motives were, instead of immediately jumping to conclusions. And though you could have expressed yourself differently, rather than just telling me to 'shut up', I still believe that I should have stayed out of it."  
"Maybe, but Sarah put you in a position where you just had to speak up your mind. And I knew you would say what you thought, regardless of how it would make me feel… It was one the things I found so attractive with you. You had an opinion and you wouldn't be shut up by someone else.  
But when you did spoke up _against_ me… it hurt. It really _hurt_. I could understand where Sarah was coming from. She's a mother herself, she wanted her brother and sister-in-law to become parents as well. So I could see that my family's first priority would be my brother Tommy, and not my reservations about being a sperm-donor for him.  
But you… You were my _boy-friend_, I guess I sort of _expected_ that you would see it the way I did…. And then you didn't…." Kevin's words are soft, but the pain of that evening still comes through and Scotty holds him tight again. "But… that is not an excuse for me being so rude to you. You had every right to walk away." Kevin finishes more strongly.  
"We've come a long way since then." Scotty replies, kissing Kevin's hair. "And you were right then, there is something weird in realizing now that _you_ are the biological father of your niece. And I _do_ wonder how she will feel when she finds out."  
"Yeah, that worries me too. But it will be primarily Tommy and Julia's problem… I hope."  
Scotty laughs softly at Kevin last two words.  
"I agree, we should worry about our own child. We still haven't come up with a name…"  
"I know, I can't agree on anything right now… Would you mind if we'd wait? Just a little longer?"  
"What should we wait for?"  
"The first three months? I remember that Sarah didn't want to chose a name for Paige or Cooper until after that marker. So much could go wrong and she felt like it would be tempting fate… I laughed at her then, now… I just want to wait as well."  
"If that's what you want, than that's what we'll do." Scotty smiles, bowing his head. He can't stop leaving tiny little kisses wherever he can let his lips get in touch with Kevin's skin. He hears the soft hum on Kevin's lips.  
"How about we get ourselves something warm to drink?" Kevin suggests.  
"Good idea, I'm getting cold." Scotty replies and Kevin is the first one back on his feet and he helps Scotty up. Scotty finds his balance by leaning on Kevin until the leaning transforms into an embrace and a passionate kiss. Now that they are up, the wind blows harder around them and pushes them back to their car.  
Though Kevin and Scotty didn't plan to get chased back, the clouds, that are approaching fast, are dark and seem heavy with rain. Kevin and Scotty however, move slowly back, trying to enjoy, for as long as they can, the feeling of freedom and the wind in their hair, combined with the scent of the sea.  
But the first drops of rain are hard and big and the two men nearly dive into the car to stay dry. Once safe inside, they look at each other with laughter on their faces and love in their eyes.  
"What do we do now? Go home? Or do we get a room for one night?" Scotty asks suggestively.  
"I don't care. The only place where I want is to be in your arms, listening to the storm raging and know that I'm safe with you." Kevin answers, as the rain falls even harder.  
"Then we might as well stay here on this cliff." Scotty grins, knowing that, with this awful weather, no one will bother to come and check what they are doing in their car…

THE END


End file.
